Exiled
by Idhel
Summary: Raised from a little girl by the Church and trained into one of the Church's assassins. This young phenom had risen to become the top assassin for the Church via her outstanding talents, but then on one assassination mission, she failed. To prove herself again, she exiled herself. Who is her target? Will she be able to win back all that she once possessed?


**Exiled**

 **Player ID: 37280100 - Server ID: 2060**

* * *

" **What are you doing? Don't just simply stand there! Run!** " a profound and concerned voice yells and resound intently to my ear.

My lips tremble in dismay, hands icy, splashed in the dirt of war and my eyes… How could I Forget the sight of that? These images that consume, etched and scared eternally into my head. It was mine to blame….

I was too reckless… too arrogant… too proud…

And now, all I could do was just stand there, hopelessly watch.

One by one.

As they all fall down.

* * *

Ever since I was a young girl, I've never known the sentiment of warmth. I was dealt with detachedly as I was castaway without the slightest hesitation by my natural guardians. The last pieces of my recollections of them, was that they sold me off as a slave for the rich. Fortunately, I have escaped amid my transport and have avoided these nobles.

As time progresses, I was shortly taken in by a church. I wasn't sure whether the church have taken notice of my skills or the Lord himself have chosen me under his guiding light. But who am I to question them? They were the first to demonstrated to me what generosity is. They gave me sustenance, haven and apparel when none would.

But in exchange for their generosity, I need to shed blood as an offering to grace our Lord...

This church was rather… unique, to say the least, in relation to some other. They don't raise your normal cleric or priestess that lecture their teachings and enlighten the people about our Lord and Saviour. No, rather we hone a more fierce teaching; and that was to take the lives of the wretches that walk the Lord's land.

For a student of my age and status, I quickly became famous… and infamous…. among the teaching's of the church. I was silent, effective, quick, and efficient. These were enough to get me to the top.

Before long, the name of our Lord rapidly spread over the land where the light shone in the sky before sunrise. None, even the most despicable of adversaries dared to set out to irritate the peace that we have successfully established in the notion of our kingdom.

 **. . .**

" **You think I can charm her with this?** " soliciting a man of slender figure to a petite female companion, showing a valuable jewel that glimmered as the light shine through it. He was peeping at a particular femme fatale whom is undergoing training under the unfolding light.

" **Who?** " she replied, her eyes brighten up with peaked interest. Following his eyes, she could tell who the slender male was aiming for. Slowly, she return to observing the jewel that he is holding, between the nip of his index finger and thumb. It wasn't before long that she gave out a a bellyaching laugh at the him. " **You want to charm her with that!?** " she asked in a very amused manner with tears in her eyes.

Perplexed, he asked " **What? What's so funny?** "

Before the petite female could reply, another laughter can be heard from afar. Which alarm the romantic lad a little, as he jumped from his spot. " **A mere trinket will not win a woman's heart.** " the profound voice replied to the slender male's unanswered question instead. " **Especially a woman like her.** " he looked over where the two had previously had their eyes on.

" **Pft- What do you know? You're the great commander that everyone loves! For you, pursuing a lady wouldn't be difficult task at all!** " the slender male mocked with envy, his face now soiled and soured.

The female companion giggled, " **Well, if she doesn't want it…** " she eyes her surroundings mischievously; planning, before going in for the assault. " **Yoink!** " she took the gleaming jewel out of his unguarded fingers and ran away with it. Followed by the slender male's " **Hey!** " before going after his insidiousness companion.

The profound man laughed at their silly banter, before going to where the femme fatale whom never ceased her training. " **Still training, I see. Despite the peace in our grasps.** "

" **You know very well, that this won't last long. Preparation is everything or die unprepared. Everything has it's consequence, whether it be rise or fall.** " I replied in a serious tone while still focusing on my task at hand.

The man gave a light chuckles " **It wouldn't kill you to have a little fun.** " he joked light-heartedly. " **I see your kindred companions is endeavoring to charm you.** "

" **I'm not deaf. I can hear everything from here. I would be considered a failure if I can't perceive these pesky noises. They were quite-** " " **Fun?** " " **Loud.** " I continued while giving him a look of disdain. " **Surely, I will have a word with them, they neglected their training and ought to be-** " but before I could complete my sentences, I was cut off as I was unexpectedly being lifted off my feet.

" **What are you doing!? Put me down at once!** " I demanded. But he just brushed my commands off and diverted me for a short break that was not planned or promised.

It wasn't long before he finally settled me down. But the place he had brought me to was breathtaking as I stood there in awe. A kingdom so serene as the sleeping mountain loomed before it, as if guarding the realm and sheltering them from any harm. Unlike the streets I grew up in, the kingdom I currently resides in was safe, as children run amok and the people walking without needing to stow away in fear or ask for leniency.

" **Thank you,** " I said quietly under my breathe.

In response he gave a soft chuckle as he looked for my reaction from a distant.

Without another word passing between us, our hearts knew we have done all that we can to finish our obligations in protecting the kingdom from harm. Never in all my years, that I would experience these feelings of bliss, warmth and compassion. Making friends and sharing laughter.

In the pasts, these were inconsequential for any semblance of me. But now that I failed to cherish them, and now live my life lamenting all of those recollections. They resembled endowments; moreover, broken into uncountable pieces like the rain that grieved amid that night...

* * *

A severe and anguished scream echoed inside my head. Another comrade had fallen to the prey and they suffered considerably...

 _Stop! Stop! Stop it! Why couldn't it be me!? Take me instead! Oh Lord! If you could hear us now, save us!_

All I could do was watch helplessly. I couldn't form words, they just wouldn't come out. I began to question my own faith towards our Lord. Was this our Lord's intent? Is this where he guiding us… to our death? Why has he cleared out us here to be damned? For what reason did he give us a chance to endure after we've done as such much in his name?

When I made my first kill, it was a quick job.

No torment. No agony.

These were our Lord's wish. Even though the corrupted deserve justice, they were never served cold. Our Lord was benevolent and put stock in renewed opportunities in life. Thus, is our creed.

Now that the situation had been different, I even began to question our Lord's judgement.

What's even the truth anymore?

Everything is trembling around me, the world was so dim I can scarcely observe, I was accustomed to working oblivious as it has turned out to be second nature to me. Be that as it may, the obscurity I was believing was unnatural as though it was endeavoring to consume me. The earth beneath crumbled and the final land I remained on had started to sever. My comrades had all fallen and I was left alone, and for the first time scared.

" **Stop! Don't leave me here alone! Come back!** " I yelled out loudly to the top of my lungs. Tears and sweat began to form. I was shaking.

" **I won't!** " a loud voice answered in concerned.

A hand from above had grabbed me back into reality. I opened my eyes widely, finally able to see and attempting to grasp the surroundings around. But most of my vision was obstructed by a large broad man, both his hands was holding me tight as if to comfort me and drag me back into safety. All I knew was that I was sweating profusely with tears trickled down along the edge of my face. I felt scared from what seems like a nightmare I had.

" **I won't leave you, it's just a bad dream. I'm here now.** " he reassured me with his gentle yet loving gaze. Cupping my face into his large palm as he delicately wipe away the tears and sweat off my face. He then pulled me into a warm and tight embrace, one that made all the dread in me disperse.

I return my genuine feeling for hims, wrapping my arms on the large of his back, holding him tight, never wanting to let go. I felt safe in his strong and protective arms. Over the years of working together, he had protected me and never failed to do so. He placed his sweet lips onto my forehead and caressing my hair, showing affection to all the aspects of me.

After almost a decade of peace, I was prepared to settle down with him. Thinking that was the end of our service to our Lord. We had moved in together and thought it was the ideal opportunity for us to at long last settled down, far from war and bloodshed.

Long before we could do anything in each others arm, our time to ourselves quickly wittered as a messenger from the church came bursting into our home with news of our new mission.

First the lad had need to catch his breath, after collecting himself within a short time span he began to relay his message " **Commander, the church has summoned.** "

We both nod, without question. The lad had left immediately, assuming to call the other to arms.

" **You sure you can handle this?** " he asked in a concerned tone.

I can see he is still worried from the nightmare I had before. I strolled up to him, our eyes locked and our bodies almost touching. I placed my right palm onto his face, tenderly brushing away his dark golden brown locks off of his face. " **Doubting me, are we?** " I asked playfully and presumptuously. _I've never failed a mission before, so how was this any different? Just because of a bad dream?_

He sighed before giving me his snarky chuckle he always do. With his worries out of the way, our lips intertwined as they dance briefly before they slowly parted ways. " **Come, we must go before the light touches the land.** "

* * *

We were entrusted to track this unnatural peculiarity that converged from an obscure area. All that the information that the church has given us was that this peculiarity has asserted kingdoms, cities, towns and most importantly, countless lives; and they were not alone.

Without asking anymore questions, we did our mission as we set forth. My comrades were excited, and so was I. It has been a genuinely prolonged stretch of time since we acknowledged work at this extensive. We were certain about our capabilities and disparage our objective.

Without a moment's delay, we have arrived at a recently sacked village. Every inch of the village was destroyed, burnt and decimated. Taking a gander at the closest house, the walls had long since crumbled and in their place stood thick beams of wood, darkened and scorched from where the flares had touched them, nothing has escaped the fire. The ruins were still smoking and they could see the faintest glow of embers as they maneuvered around the creaking area. Black dust hung in the air and invaded their lungs as they walked to investigate further.

" **What happened to this place?** " the petite female asked as she covered her nose, away from all the ashes.

The slender male made an attempt of a closer inspection of the flame and remarked " **This doesn't resembles any common fire either…** "

" **Well whatever it is, I want to get this over quickly!** " the petite female whined, while yawning at the tedious assignment she has to partake.

" **What? You have date with that tall, dark and somewhat handsome?** " he derided while giving a snicker.

The petite female did not withdrew, " **Well at least I have someone. Unlike someone~** " she jab, ending her sentences in a higher note and tone.

" **Be mindful.** " I demanded, silencing their meaningless banter. " **We're here to investigate the mission and eliminate the threat. On the off chance that we yap less, the mission will be over quicker.** "

I followed a charred trail along with crimsons of droplets and splatters. The darkly painted trail seems to suggest that the peculiarity doesn't appear to be moving in a rush. _But why were they moving bodies? For what purpose?_

Without anymore diversion, we quickly followed the trail and soon caught up with what seems to appear a group moving in large. My group and I were hiding behind the trees, observing them from afar.

" **Ah,** " he inhaled the air around him which was plagued by the foul stench of the dead. " **Death is quiet and peaceful,** " said a dreaded man with dead blue-purple-ish skin with scars that can be seen all across his body. He seemed proud of the work he did. Weightless, as he didn't need to carry the bodies.

The one that was carrying the bodies seems to be an orc with reddish skin, easily distinguishable enough from the group, he was from the Bloodaxe Orcs clan and from the looks of it, they will be a challenging adversary. The orc laughed and commented " **I love the smell of dread and blood in the air! This is what I live for!** "

The journey was long, but we managed to followed them back to their quarters.

" **Well that was easy, now we just need to slice their heads off and get over with this mission!** " said the petite female eagerly as she brought her claws out ready to incapacitate them on demand.

" **Wait, something isn't right...** " I stopped her from jumping in. _She's right, this is too easy…_

Before we could retreat, a giggle can be heard behind my back. A giggle that was supposed to represent warmth of amusement and joy turns so cold and destructive that it sends chill down my spine.

" **Watch your back.** "

* * *

And this is where my nightmare returns…With the exception of this time, it was no nightmare. _How many hours has it pass? No, it could have been days or weeks by now._ We were so foolish to let out guard down. Now we're here, captured at the hand of our enemies.

" **Struggling and resistance are useless.** " the dreaded man said as he tortured one of my comrades.

I attempted to keep myself conscious, my vision obscure. I was trying to call out, begging them to stop hurting them. Then, a feminine figure then stepped out of the dark. Her hair as pale as mist, lips as red as blood and horns that could only belong to those of a demon.

" **Why…?** " I asked weakly, those were the only words that could come out of my dried and parched mouth.

Giggling again, she was enjoying the situation as she pleases. " **Why?** " she stride to where I was chained up, cupping my chins into her palm as her slender finger crept along my face. " **Your kin.** " she paused, then continued, " **No, your ancestor, or just simply your Lord, had imprison me into the Abyss. Your woeful imprisonment failed however, and only made me just as strong. Now, I return, seeking revenge for what they did to me. I've already taken several kingdoms and yours' is next on my list. Who dares to stop me now?** " she ended her sentences with her laughed, as if she had already won the war.

" **I… won't… let… you…** " I tried to fight back, but in my current stake I could do nothing but watch.

She laughed, " **You and what army?** " she ridiculed in an eerie tone. " **Though, I do have to appreciate your dauntlessness and determination; and how you got this far.** " she praised.

I spat in her face with what little salivation I amass. She gave a grin and disregard it at my lamentable endeavor. She flagged her minions to do her bidding with a snap of her fingertips. " **Kill her last. Make sure she die a slow and painful death. In the event that she decline to scream, make her scream.** " She stayed and watched as the horror placed upon us unfold.

Her minions began to move and take action on one of my comrade. He started of killing the youngest one in my group with his spear that seems to be imbued with the Abyss itself, a source so powerful, it made me trembled just looking at it.

" **STOP!** " she screamed hysterically, tears falling down her face. " **PLEASE STOP! I BEG YOU!** " she screamed even louder than before. She was already severely injured from the waist down. It didn't help relieve her pain at all when he speared through her abdomen and continuing down. At an unbelievable pace.

" **Oh lord, please hear me. Grant us mercy. Please don't let us end like this! Let your light guide us!** " the slender man of my group prayed to our Lord.

The demonic woman laughed yet again, " **Ha! You think your Lord will come for you? In the wake of serving him this long, have you not learn of anything?** " she shook her head in dissatisfaction of the display. " **Fools. Like the lost mutts you are. Have you not know reality about your valuable Lord yet?** " she insulted.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious or interested or the smidgen minimum of interest in what she had expressed. _What did she mean?_ The demonic woman saw through me as she began to speak in a more amused tone. " **Goodness, you didn't know? How quaint. After being imprisoned this long, you think you people will learn a thing about truth.** "

She ordered her next minion, the Bloodaxe Orc, again with a snap of a finger. " **Demonstrate to me how savage your kind is.** " she gave a cold smirk before adding " **Oh, and bear in mind, slow and painful! Make him bleed! Make him scream!** "

The orc stepped forward, although he didn't bring an axe but a blunt weapon instead. First, he shoved something small, like some sort of pills, into the slender man's mouth. From that point forward, started what might be the most savage torment I've ever witness.

Evidently, the shamans of the Bloodaxe Orc are broadly known for their medicine. Since they were so obsessed with war, they manage to discover a medicine with incredible regenerative capacity.

So beings the torture. The demonic woman was already humming blissfully to the beat. Bam! Goes the blunt weapon, with every hit his body part blew up as if they were a bunch or ripe tomatoes. Blood was flying everywhere and I can only watched in dismay.

" **NO! PLEASE STOP!** ' I manage to must and scream. The demonic woman pretended to play deaf, continuing to hum happily to the tune and rhythmic beat each time it hits. " **LORD! PLEASE! OH GREAT LORD!** " I couldn't stand it any longer, no matter how dried or hoarse my throat was.

* * *

As each moment pass, I wished I was the one being tormented or dead. Now I finally understand the Lord's judgement. But to understand now is useless.

Before I could pass out, someone intercepted into the quarters and I was finally released from my chains.

" **Are you alright?** " a profound and concern voice asked me.

It was the love of my life, my sun and my moon, my eternal light. But why is he here? How did he find us? It didn't matter as I lie there still, as though the life has been depleted out of me.

He help me up and quickly carried me to a more secluded area. But we both know, we can't hide here forever. My vision started to clear and my eyes began to meander to where my companions were left for dead. Half of her body was absent and charred. While the other, his face was unrecognizable, I figure that is the manner by which to end his overabundance recovering rate. They had finally found their peace, but at what cost?

" **Found you.** " said a playful voice behind us. With his fast reaction, he let go of me and pushed the demonic woman away from me using his long sword. He tried to create an opportunity for me to escape, but I was just too frightened to move.

" **What are you doing? Don't just simply stand there! Run!** " he yelled, trying to bring me back.

I failed him, all I did was crawled to where my dead comrades lay as I cried and moaned for their passing. Picking up my worthlessness, he threw the demonic woman away, picked me up into his arms and fled.

* * *

It wasn't long before we arrived back to the kingdom, it has taken me several days for my injury to mend and enough time for me to settle on a decision to leave the kingdom, to exile myself. The church did not punish me for my failure nor did they stop me from leaving.

" **Are you certain that this is the decision you wish to choose?** " he asked, both his hands felt heavy on my shoulder.

" **I'm a failu-** " I opened my mouth but before I could finished he interrupted, " **No one could foresee that! It wasn't yours to blame!** "

" **It was! I was careless! Arrogant! Proud! These what got them…** " my voice trailed off, becoming weak once more as the memories flashes back to that day. " **I need to become stronger.** "

" **Lies!** " he stated harshly. _He knew, of course he knew._ " **You have a target, it's either her. Or him.** "

" **I'm only seeking the truth. He hid something from the whole kingdom! The church! Our friends! Us!** " I argued, my voice boiling and fume with anger and hatred.

" **No you're seeking for another one.** " he stated firmly, limiting all his option. " **Who?** " he asked.

I was silent. But he was persistent. " **None of your concern.** " I stood clear by my decision as well.

" **You've gone mad!** " he yelled. I knew he didn't want me to leave. He protected me all this while, I really do need to become much more stronger. " **All the more for me to leave!** " I fought back, tears began to welled up, I shook both his arms off of me. Moving away from me as the only thing he could see was my back.

We could both hear our sighs. This was not how I wanted to parted when I had it in mind. " **I will be back… I don't know when… Or If I ever will… I can make no such promises…** " my voice trembling as I wrapped myself, seeking warmth by myself. All the time, the warmth was his, and theirs. Now, I must do this alone.

Without anymore exchange between us. I was about to leave before I was taken aback when a large hand grabbed me from the waist, turned me around and gave me a kiss so intense that I thought I was already dead. Tear came down rapidly from my eyes, at that point in my life all the emotion that I kept in me came sprawling out. I was vulnerable. All the more for me to leave.


End file.
